Interest
by Treetop
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't been seen in seven years. He won the war and started his life working as an Unspeakable. But suddenly on his twenty- first birthday, he disappeared. No one knew where and why, or even if he was still alive. Today he returns to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

The doors banged open and then clanged shut but not before a tall, lean man with broad shoulders walked through. Severus studied the long, confident stride, and the spiked black hair, before letting his eyes wander to the infamous scar and green eyes. Only those green eyes weren't focused on anything.

Beside him was a large German Sheppard, its back coming nearly to Harry's waist. The animal was mostly black with only a few tan markings on its chest and legs. A leather leash was clipped to a metal chain collar causing several dog tags to clink together. But what Severus found the most interesting was that the leash never slackened.

Severus watched interested as Harry Potter walked up to the staff table and quickly took a seat in the chair next to him, the dog lying at his feet. The Headmaster cleared his throat and stood, blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"Students and Staff I would like to introduce you to your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Potter. Now let's tuck in." Food appeared on everyone's plate and Severus was very aware of the whispers.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

"Potter …as in Harry Potter?"

"What's with the dog?"

"Why's he sitting next to Snape? Didn't they hate each other when he was a student?"

Severus smirked at the last one. In Harry's last year, Severus had come to terms with the fact that the- boy- who- lived wasn't his father and they had even become friends and remained so after Harry had become an Unspeakable. Something similar had happened between Harry and Draco; they now shared a close bond.

Severus glanced over at the dark haired man and noticed that he was eating his food carefully and with great manners. The-man-who-lived had been thought dead. And then not to reappear for 7 years? What had happened?

Severus had come to love the man-who-lived and was planning on telling him before the war, but he had been putting it off, thinking that Harry could never possibly love him back.

Severus looked over at Draco sitting at the other end of the table, smirking and grinning arrogantly at the implications of him knowing where Harry Potter had disappeared to for.

By the end of the meal, Severus was not only confused as hell, but was planning on throttling Draco as soon as he could lay his hands on him. The students were dismissed and the prefects told to help the first years to their common rooms. After they were cleared out, Harry got up and proceeded to the door. Severus narrowed his eyes as Draco stretched lazily and followed the dark- haired man. He watched them leave the Great Hall, getting up himself before Dumbledore called him over.

"Severus, I believed that Harry has requested a room in the dungeons, something about the noise being too much for his heightened senses in the upper corridors. Have a good evening, Severus." The old wizard parted and Severus nodded the same parting, thoroughly confused.

Draco followed Harry out lazily and waited until the dark- haired man told him that he was perfectly aware of his presence behind him.

"Draco, do you always wear silk trousers?" Draco grinned and walked up and matched with him on his right. The big German Sheppard was always on his left.

"Depends on my mood." Harry chuckled and Draco marveled in the sound, the blonde didn't hear that sound from Harry often.

"So, how's Triden doing?" Draco asked, motioning toward the black and tan German Sheppard. Draco had been a bit bitter when Harry had at first placed his reliance on a muggle seeing-eye dog.

"Perfect as always, bit excited to be in a new place."

Draco nodded and looked at the perfectly alert dog, gently guiding Harry along the corridors. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and gently observed the man striding next to him.

"Draco, I can feel your eyes on me. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Harry, nothing really to worry about, just observing." Harry chuckled quietly again at Draco's gentle tone.

"Feel free, observe away." Draco smiled lightly at the black- haired man's mirth before looking down at the ground. Harry frowned when he felt the silver eyes wander elsewhere. "Draco what's wrong?" The man -who – lived asked in a gentle whisper.

"There's really nothing wrong, I was just wondering what was going to happen to us. Are we going to continue what we had or will we just settle for friendship?"

Harry's brow furrowed, "Draco, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Harry, that's not what I mean. If you don't want me to be seen with you, just say the word and I'll leave you alone." Draco looked down, tears gathering in his eyes, fearing what Harry's response might be.

Draco looked up startled when he felt firm hands cup his cheek and then felt soft lips on his, tongue gently caressing Draco's bottom lip. Harry parted with a small sigh, "Draco, I want us to continue, but we have both agreed in the past that we won't last, we have other loves."

Draco lowered his head, but Harry continued, "Draco I want you by my side, as my best friend, nothing less." Draco nodded and continued walking.

"Are you planning on telling Severus?" Harry shrugged lightly.

"That depends on whether or not you were planning on telling Remus." Harry answered lightly, raising an eyebrow at his blonde companion.

Draco smirked, "I'm working on it."

Harry smiled and gently jested, "Well you better hurry, the man's not getting any younger. He's already self conscious, it's gonna take time to convince him that you love him and then even more time before you'll be able the live happily ever after."

Draco sighed, "I know."

"That's settled," Harry said, as they came upon a portrait of a snake. "Leave to Dumbledore to make this funny, annoying, and helpfully in one blow. It's the same way he used to do it when I was a student."

Draco laughed, "I guess he is just trying to make up for lost time."

Severus rounded the corner and heard Harry and Draco talking. Not that he should, he decided to listen in.

"So, Harry, we okay?" Draco said, sidling up to the black haired wizard.

Harry wrapped an arm around his friend, "Yes, Draco, we are perfect. Just peachy."

Severus lowered his head and fought the pain that blossomed in his chest. Harry was taken and with his godson no less. Turning, he entered a secret passage and ended up at his quarters less than a minute later. He didn't even notice that he had company until a hand touched his face and started to wipe away his tears.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Remus asked, helping his friend to the couch and pouring him a glass of fire whiskey.

Downing the first shot and pouring himself a second, Severus answered, "Harry and Draco are still seeing each other." He completely missed the broken look on the werewolf's face. "Can nothing ever go right for me?" He stood up suddenly and threw his glass into the wall.

Remus, pushing his own pain away, stood and enveloped his friend in a hug, "Severus, it will work out for you."

He stayed with the potions master until he felt asleep before carrying him (lightening charm) to bed and tucking him in. "Sleep well, my friend. We will all find happiness one day, soon hopefully."

Harry chuckled, "The best of friends. Now go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Harry, Triden," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek and scratching the dog behind his ears.

Harry whispered his password and entered his new rooms. Having Triden walk him around the rooms once, he became somewhat familiar with the layout. "Tomorrow, Severus, I start to show how I really feel," Harry said to himself before drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

For the next couple of weeks, Harry tried everything to be civil to Severus, but the older man wasn't even trying to be. Every time Harry tried to talk to his love, Severus would turn and start a conversation with Remus or another professor around them, completely ignoring the green eyed wizard.

Today Harry wasn't going to leave Snape alone until he knew why he was being ignored. Draco, who had become his confidant again, was with Harry every night and they had devised a plan to get Severus by himself. Both walked down to the dungeons where they knew Severus and Remus were spending their day. Knocking on the classroom door, they heard a brusque "Come in," and they entered.

"Professor Lupin, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Draco asked, also trying to get his love alone. It had been almost like Severus and Remus were working against them. Remus looked to Severus, whose eyes had widened fractionally.

Remus stood and walked over to Draco, "Sure. Let's use Severus' office."

Severus, who hadn't moved since Harry had entered, sneered, "What do you want, Potter?"

"What I want to know is why you are acting like this?" Harry said, a little brokenly. "I thought that you were my friend, but you haven't said but mean and nasty things to me. Why are you pushing me away, Severus? Why?" He had silent tears running down his face and he felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Severus stood stock still at Harry's outburst and then reacted by gathering up his things, "Because I don't need a little pest around me. I grew out of your presence and I don't see how opening up again will get me other than a tag along." He was crying although he knew Harry wouldn't see them since he was blind. "Please leave me in peace, Mr. Potter. Teach your classes and keep me out of conversations as I'm not sure anything that you have to say is at all interesting anymore." Keeping the tome that he had, he had to close his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his face.

"Fine, Severus, I'll leave to be in peace," Harry whispered. "I'll miss you and your humor. Thank you for being truthful with me. Sorry to have caused you pain." The young man left on silent feet, the German Sheppard's head under his hand leading him away. 

So much in Severus wanted to go and tell Harry it was all a lie that he was stupid and he wanted his friend back, but he knew that he could never make Harry as happy as Draco could. Breaking down, his magic began to wreak havoc in the room. Glasses exploded and ingredients were ruined all while Severus kneeled on the floor screaming out his pain.

Remus and Draco came running stared at the room in horror, both hoping Harry wasn't in there and that Severus would be alright. When the wind storm died down, they both rushed forward and checked Severus over. He had many cuts but none of them life threatening. Remus conjured a stretcher and levitated Severus onto it. "I'll take him to the Hospital Wing. Go find Harry, Draco."

"Remus, wait," Draco said, jogging to catch up with the werewolf. "Could you meet me for dinner in my rooms?" The blonde blushed and looked down at his feet.

Remus for once was speechless, "You mean…you mean like a date?" When the younger wizard nodded, Remus was confused, "What about Harry? Aren't you guys seeing each other?"

"Me and Harry?" Draco said, shaking his head. "No, we broke up about five years ago. We are the best of friends. Harry loves Severus while I like you."

Remus just stopped and turned to towards the younger wizard, "Shit, Severus thought you were still together. Go find Harry, Draco."

The blonde took the order and ran to his friend's suite of rooms. Banging on the door and receiving no answer, Draco thought of every password that Harry could have used. When he finally guessed the right one, he ran in to find the room in shambles and all of Harry's things gone. He took off towards the Hospital Wing, bursting through the doors, "Harry's gone. He left."

Albus, who had been in the Hospital Wing when Remus arrived, asked, "What happened, boys?"

"Severus overheard your conversation in the beginning of the year and must have missed some of it," Remus said with a sigh. "He was so in love with Harry, still is, that when he thought you guys were together he was willing to let you be happy." 

Albus just looked down at Severus, who was in a healing coma from the magical expenditure, "It'll work out for them and for you. I'll alert Ron and Hermione, plus some of my overseas contacts that Harry has worked with, to keep a lookout for him." Patting Draco and Remus on their shoulders, "You all have been like sons to me and I wish for nothing but your happiness. Don't worry about Severus, he'll be fine once we tell him the truth. He might even be able to help us find Harry."

The two wizards nodded and kept watch over their friend and hoped nothing happened to the one that was away.


End file.
